nessie
by Pheonix Autumn
Summary: nessie finds the twilight books about how her father and mother met what will she do? what will her parents do? better than the summary hope you like it! plz review
1. books

Nessie found the twilight books

Disclaimer

None of these characters are mine they belong to Stephanie Myers enjoy!

Nessie's pov

''Nessie this came for you'' Aunt Alice said giving me books that look like a series.

Um...Thank you but i didn't order anything Aunt Alice'' i said taking them and going into the living room

''Oh i know, someone sent them to you'' she said and walked away living me here with the books

''Hmm...i guess i will just read them then'' i said and went into my room and open the one up called twilight.

First sight it said getting in the bed and reading it reading more.

i gasped as i read more of it it was in mom's point of view, since i didn't have to sleep i read all night and finished by noon.

i picked up new moon and started reading it when aunt Alice came through the door

''NESSIE DON'T READ THAT BOOK YET!!!'' Aunt Alice said in a rush, looking worried

''Why Aunt Alice?'' I said feeling like I was doing something wrong. it was just a book about my parents right?

''BECAUSE YOU WILL BE SAD, ANGRY AND AKWARD'' aunt Alice said yelling again though i was right next to her.

''Why would I feel like that aunt Alice and will you stop yelling I'm right next to you'' I said hmm..She seems worried I wonder why?

''Because Jacob there helping your mom though her zombie mode-''I interrupted her this time.

''What do you mean Jacob, and I want to read it myself not hear about it'' I said narrowing my eyes at her

''Fine, but when you feel like that then don't come crying to me'' she said before she disappeared.

''Whatever'' I muttered before continuing reading new moon got done with the book around noon again like yesterday.

like aunt Alice said I felt sad, angry and awkward, sad because my mom went through that because my dad was a idiot, angry for two reasons 1(that Jacob almost kissed my mom) and 2 (because my dad left her), and awkward because my Jacob was like dating my mom I think?

''MOM, DAD, JACOB GET IN HERE NOW!'' I screamed as loud as I could and in one second they were there.

''What happened sweetie'' all three of them asked at the same time I would have laughed but I was to angry at the moment.

''WHAT DOES THIS BOOK MEAN ABOUT YOU TOO BREAKING UP AND MOM ALMOST KISSING MY JACOB AND GETTING BACK TO TOGETHER AGAIN AND YOU ASKING TO MARRY HER'' I screamed so loud that I didn't care but they just stood there looking shocked that I walked out of the room.

* * *

Edward's pov

I stood there shocked because my daughter find out about Jacob almost kissing her mother.

''Bella, Jacob you guys coming out of your world yet'' I said so they can get out of it.

Bella come out first then Jacob but they still looked shocked from it

''How did she find out about it'' Jacob said thinking about the books she got two days ago

'' Alice knows about it, she tried to warn her but she didn't listen'' Bella said thinking how our daughter didn't listen to the warning.

* * *

renesmee's pov

I went into the living room and heard them talking so sat on the couch so they thought i went out

'' How did she find out'' Jacob said clearly thinking about the books i got two days ago

''Alice knows about it, she tried to warn her but she didn't listen'' mom said clearly thinking how i didn't listen to the warning.

They started coming down stairs so I got up and went into my room to read eclipse since I'm at them still

Mad at them.

But I got rudely interrupted again by my favourite aunt, of course again.

I sighed ''yes Aunt Alice?'' I starting to feel irritated from getting rudely interrupting

''Don't read that book'' she said calmly, wow she not screaming

''Why now Aunt Alice'' I said feeling tired if that was possible.

''because in this chapter you'll want to kill yourself and or Jacob because... well you want to read it I guess'' aunt Alice said sill worried and calmly that I still want to read it.

''but Aunt Alice I still want to read it though and I still have breaking dawn to go'' I said whining a little

''oh I know, but please promise me you won't kill yourself or Jacob because you will regret it, and in breaking dawn you will be grossed out and happy kinda...just enjoy then'' she said in serious and excitement for some reason.

''I promise and if you see me breaking it come get me ok?'' I said and flopped back down on the bed

And started reading.

''ok but just letting you know that, and got ya bye sweetie'' she said and went somewhere in the house, i was finished by noon again tomorrow and aunt Alice was correct again i was fuming and grossed out

But i promised aunt Alice and kept it and went into breaking dawn aunt Alice came into my room and said'' you'll be grossed out and some other emotion i don't know'' she said and left. I read it and she was correct again and was grossed out and happy a little i went downstairs and went into the living room and wanted to talk to someone and called aunt Alice and in one minute she was here and said ''you rang'' i said yeah i wanted to talk to someone'' and i told her about the books and she made faces in ever correct places, when we got done it was time for school cue the groan, i went outside and went to the Volvo and got in we started driving when they started talking so i said '' one at a time''.

''sweetie we understand if your grossed out, but how did you find out about our lives '' mom said a bit relived that i was talking to them again.

'' what she said'' dad said a bit surprised that she said what he was going to say like she read his mind.

'' the books told me'' i said feeling like i did something wrong

'' what books honey?'' my parents said at the same time that i was struggling to hold my laughing in, we were at school so i showed about how i was reading the books and talking with aunt Alice and wait till they said something. Two minutes later they came out and hugged me kissed my cheeks, they said at the same time '' we want to see these books of yours after school ok?'' and we walked to school, lunch time came around and we were talking when an idea came to me i took a French frie and put it in my mouth and covered it with my venom and swallowed it and looked at my parents and they looked at me like i had three heads.

'' how did you just eat that without even look disgusted'' my parents asked at the same time

'' i covered it my venom and swallowed'' i said and we soon we finished our lunch was done

''honey we want to spend time with you this Saturday with you is that ok?'' they asked at the same time

I burst out laughing and they looked at me weird and i choked out in between my laughing '' why wouldn't i?'' i said and calmed my laughing and went to take my tray out to the garbage and went back talked to them for awhile till we had to go to class. School over now and we started driving home when a song i loved came on i squealed and they at me so i ignored them and started singing along,

I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today

I looked at my parents and my mom looked as if she could cry she would have and dad looked

The same i told them to pull over and they did as told i got out and hugged them and told them this reminded me of them and hugged them again and didn't want to let go after awhile we got in and drove home and i went in to my room and started singing another song about my parents,

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seam

There I'm done editing it and now I'm going to go

On my bed and look at nothing.

Author note: cliffy hehe i will be continuing soon –T

None of these songs are mine

The best day-Taylor swift

Fireflies-the owl city


	2. waterfall

Nessie

Disclaimer: I've two ppl looking at my story (yay!)

Me: so how are you Charlie?

Charlie: good you?

Me: wonderful! I got 2 ppl looking at my story. Hey can you get nessie to look at my story it would be awesome?

Charlie: I can try what the name?

Me: nessie

Charlie: .....o...k...bye

Me: bye Charlie

Yeah that was me talking to the fictional character so on with my story!

Nessie pov

My mom and dad came in and ask me '' now can you explain these books you are talking about'' my dad ask me and I said ''sure'' and explain to them about the books and how it was in mom pov the whole time I read the book except breaking dawn That was in my Jacob pov then my mom again.

My mom said '' and how did you get these books again'' that was when Aunt Alice came in and said '' someone sent them to her'' and then left so my parents said (together I might add) ''where are they'' I said in my bookshelf and my dad went over there and flip through the first one called twilight.

My mom said '' well, what does it say '' and my father replied '' there nothing in there the pages are blank'' and I was shocked but wait I thought can't dad read my mind and see the books I looked at my dad and asked '' can't you read my mind and read them in my mind'' and mom looked at me and said ''I don't know if that will work sweetie'' so I said ''can I go hunting, if you want you can come too'' and went to the door and outside to the forest.

I can hear them running right up to me I took down a bear (there my favourite) and a mountain lion and just went over to a tree and sat down waiting for my parents to come back.

I said ''Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come is this in my head I don't know what to think he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said marry me Juliet you never have to be alone I love you and that all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress it a love story baby just say yes oh oh oh oh cause we were both young when I first saw you'' I heard clapping and turned around saw my parents clapping.

I said ''how long were you guys standing there'' my mom said '' since you started singing, you have a beautiful voice nessie'' I blushed and said ''I've a thing on my computer that I record my voice and then save it in my file, I can show you guys soon'' i got up and started running to the waterfall I have seen here I saw it and stopped.

Bella pov

I started running to the house and up to me and Edward room to record satellite heart, I did this when Edward and my family were away. But the difference was that Edward was in the forest near the house and could hear me singing I didn't like people hearing my voice so I recorded my voice when they went hunting. I putted the stuff I needed to do so I pressed the recorded button and started singing

So pretty, so smart  
such a waste of a young heart!  
What a pity, what a sham  
what's the matter with you, man?

Don't you see it's wrong, can't you get it right?  
Out of mind and outta sight  
Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys  
put a lid on all that noise!

I'm a satellite heart  
Lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far  
You stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you

I hear you're living out of state, running in a whole new scene  
You know I haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing I see

I'm a satellite heart  
Lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far  
You stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you

I'm a satellite heart  
Lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far  
You stop I start  
But I'll be true to you no matter what you do  
Yeah I'll be true to you

I recorded it and saved it and turned around and started to sobbed tearless this reminded me about Edward leaving me so I tried to stop but felt arms go around me and I gasped and saw Edward he looked a little shocked and had pain written all over his face so he said '' why are you crying '' and I said ''because it reminded me about how you left me, and how long were you standing there'' I looked behind him and saw renesmee looking shocked because she heard me singing like she did before and because I'm crying so I said again '' how long were you guys standing there'' and renesmee and Edward said together '' since I heard you singing and crying ''.

So I said '' I thought you were at the waterfall and you went with her'' I asked them confused

And Edward replied ''I was with her but then she said she wanted you to come with us and we figured you were here so we came to you and my room and we heard you singing so we came up here'' so I said '' do you guys want to sing with me we could have a sing along'' so nessie said ''sure'' but Edward said nah you guys go ahead I'll watch''.

Me and nessie said'' ok fine'' and we decided which one we were going to sing she decided that I should go first

There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something'  
It's fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

I'm done now and it's my daughter turn but I had to see Edward face before she sung and he looked awed at me I wonder what he would look like when nessie sung, but before she sung she said '' can we go where dad piano is?'' and we said'' why?'' she said ''you will see why'' and we followed her downstairs as she sat down started to play and sing

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah

We looked at her and said '' amazing sweetie'' and hug her and went and sat down on the couch and saw the family come home so we said we were going to our house and said goodnight when we were clearly going to the waterfall nessie wanted me to see.

Nessie pov

I just heard my mom sing! And they heard me too so we went to the waterfall and than we went home while I recorded one new song

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

That one was done now i'm doing nothing

A/N hi i would like 20 reviews for the next chapter

Songs

Fifteen-Taylor swift

Forever and always-Taylor swift

Fearless-Taylor swift

Love story-Taylor swift

Satellite heart –Anya marina


End file.
